sonicexe_demonic_era_and_darkened_spiritsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
As a user part of our community in this Wiki, you MUST agree to and accept the rules below. Failure to do so will result in either a warning or ban. The main rules of this wikia, is a set of rules that must be followed, and the following consequences that will be followed up should anyone try to break these rules. Remember, respect the Admin's authority! '''If there isn't a rule on this list, that doesn't mean you can be slick about it. Quotes like "I didn't realise" are no excuse! General Rules Vandalising Pages and other Bios Vandalising, and editing pages with false information, or clearing out an entire page of info for the purpose of trolling, or racial and negative speeches, will be blocked from one day to ''permanently, with no chance of appeal, depending on how serious the issue is. Editing other user profiles, however, will result in a block for three days, to even more serious consequences, depending on how it affects the user or users affected. Age All users must be at the age of 13 or older to use Wiki FANDOM, according to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Rule law. Under legal circumstances, and for safety, a user confirmed to be 12 or under will be temporarily blocked. Necro-posting For many reasons, do not '''reply to older comments that were made like 5 months or 1+ year ago. No original commenters will see your reply, so don't think they will reply to you. Ban evasion Creating an alternate account (in other words, duplicate) when you're blocked on your main account and try to evade your block, even if it's just for one day. If you do so, you will be blocked for longer on both accounts and be logged by the admin who blocked you. Posting malicious links, and advertising Advertising and posting malicious links in blog posts, comments, messages, etc. will not be taken kindly, and will result from a 12-hour ban to permanent ban, depending on how severe the link itself is. This includes (and isn't limited to): * Advertising your own wikis, subreddits, and Discord servers without our appeal. * Posting with shortening links. This will count as "malicious", however, depending on how severe it is, it can limit from 12 hours to '''permanent. (You may appeal.) * Spamming advertisements, and spamming links to other user(s). Profane language and other obscure slurs Slurs, and excessive tons of profane language, like saying the "F" word multiple times, and saying racist / sexist / homophobic / ableist slurs is prohibited, and will not be taken kindly. You will be blocked if caught saying any types of unwelcoming, offensive slurs. Spamming and continuously repeating phrases Spamming is something that we don't take kindly, like posting a huge block of texts with same words, numbers, Zalgoified-text, etc. If caught spamming, you will be blocked for one day to even a month, depending on how much is affected by the spam. However, if the spam is paired with vandalising pages, you will be '''''permanently blocked with no chance of appeal. This also includes message walls (which includes large obstructing images, Spam-like content, etc.) Spam-like message walls will earn you an infinite ban with revoked message wall rights. Discrimination / Bullying of other peers Bullying and discrimination of any kind, including race, sexuality, gender / sex, or anything offensive to the person of any kind will result in a block of any duration, depending on how severe it is, and where it happened. Image-shaming by negatively referring the users' Photoshops or fanart files in the Wiki as cringeworthy or anything like that is considered as harassment with a slight chance of ganging up on. It is extremely uncalled for. Whoever does so will receive a block if resuming after a single warning. Do not ''use this Wiki as an excuse to spread hate against DevyOfficial. Anyone caught doing so will receive a ''permanent ban. Off-topic Being off-topic on the comments unrelated to pages is not '''allowed, and the block '''can reach from a warning, to an hour, and up to A WEEK. Long Images/Spaces Doing something like posting an image that takes up too much space, or using spaces to make it go too far, is also considered spam and shortened while just getting a warning. If caught doing it again, you will also get another warning (final warning), and if done AGAIN, you will be blocked for a day. 'Maximum size for images should be 200px or lower. For spacing, don't do anything like pressing enter 9 times on a single comment. (Long spaces also apply to both comments and blogs, while images only apply to comments.) Comment jokes While trying to keep the comment section as accurate and normal as possible, please '''do not '''use jokes based on the Phantom Saga's characters' quotes (eg. "Prepare to get Egg'd, Sonic!", "I'm not done playing with you yet.", "Well then, let's play!", etc.) to possibly gain a string of replies with same jokes. It's easily aggravating, as these kinds of jokes get old really fast, so be original instead. If using jokes like these multiple times, the violator will receive a warning. If the warning is neglected, a block will be delivered. Do not add irrelevant comments such as "FIRST" like you want to be a first commenter. This site isn't ANYTHING like YouTube. Editing Rules Badge-farming Making frivolous, asinine edits to articles for the sake of achieving badges is seriously not ''tolerable, and it is called '''badge-farming. There are several signs of badge-farming: * Massively editing one or more articles over many times. * Removing and adding words, templates, etc, continuously. * Adding a long row of irrelevant, uncreated categories. Whoever is caught doing so will receive a warning. If continued, a temporary block will be received. Creating unneeded asinine edits This goes for the same rule as vandalism, only for people who create false edits about the characters or objects. This included adding references that do not correspond to the owner's intentions, adding fanon fact(s) that do not happen in the games, replacing images, etc. Do not add anything fan-made into galleries. Official pictures go there only. Creating unofficial / Fanon pages Please note that this is the WIKI, dedicated to post and document about ''OFFICIAL content. '' This wiki is NOT your personal playground. If you are caught making fanon pages, you will receive an automatic block. We're now taking action on those who are constantly making fanon or fan character pages. Gallery Images from decompiled file folders (sprites, textures and icons), promotions, teasers, official screenshots, merchandise images, etc, are only permitted in gallery sections. To avoid clogging or cluttering up, a series of taken screenshots cannot be added directly in galleries, but instead used for any appropriate non-gallery sections. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__